


Closer than Brothers

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Home, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Jonny Quest and Hadji Singh have been best friends and brothers since age 11. A friendship that grew into brotherhood and then into a much deeper bond. While the boys had the Quest residence to themselves one evening, secret passionate feelings begin to rise from the surface as they become drawn together as never before.





	Closer than Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been a fan of the "Jonny Quest" franchise and was surprised to see the lack of Jonny and Hadji stories. This is my first one pairing them. Jonny is 14-years-old (and is the narrator) and Hadji is sixteen. I always thought they would make a sweet couple. Hope you enjoy it!

We've known each other since we were eleven. Now high school kids, we were extremely close. Hadji, my best friend and 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻, was the only one I ever trusted and the only one I ever really hit it off with.

It took him a while to adjust to my feelings and friendly love for him. Now, those three little words easily slip out of his mouth in return of mine.

We weren’t dating...yet. Most would get the idea that we were but really we weren’t. He used people’s assumption to keep me from other girls and boys who set their sights on me. I was HIS blonde beauty and he'd trouble letting other kids our ages have me. I didn’t mind. I liked how he was so possessive and protective over me.

There was one tiny detail about our relationship that he doesn’t know. I’ve always totally loved him. I’ve been crushing on him since we were kids a few months after we met. I fell in love with everything about him!

I’ve gone three years with torture of mumbling those cute words against his chocolate-dark ear pretending that they went no further than friendship. In my mind they went as far as every form of love you could ever think of.

Now as I sat in front of my computer in Dad's house off the west Florida coast, watching him working on getting his bag ready for our Italy trip, I bounced up and down in my head. I was so excited for our night alone. It seems kinda dumb, but we're still kids sorta.

Since we're of the same gender, Dad and Race have never trusted us to have girls sleep overs at the house. But with both of them out of town meeting the UK Prime Minister, Hadji and I made plans for a 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓫𝓲𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓷 sleep over.

“Hurry!” I say as he zips his bag up. “I’m coming, baby. I’ll be over in three minutes, okay?” 

“K,” I don’t think he heard me. He turns his Quest communicator volume down before I could change my mind.

I sat impatiently on the living room couch staring out the window as his red Audi R8 headlights pulled up into the driveway. I jumped up and rushed out into the hot summer air. He easily picked me up into his arms carrying me inside with my legs wrapped tightly around his slender sweaty waist.

Hadji wasted no time. He shut the door, locked it, and took me to my bedroom. I was a little confused when he turned the lights down and shut my door after putting me on my bed. He walked up to me almost like he was possessed and would do 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 to have me.

I giggled when he pinned me down sliding his beautiful talented right hand up my shirt, making the hairs stand erect. We were sexual with each other but it never got this serious!

He kissed my neck lightly at first before pressing his full warm lips against me nipping and licking me. It sent fire-work like shivers straight to my cock. I moaned against his left ear.

That made him want me even more and Hadji stripped me down to my chest and white briefs. He likes the brand I had on, which is partly why I put these on even though I'd plan on watching action movies and not get naked.

He was enjoying himself thoroughly as Hadji moved from my white neck down to my damp briefs. He looked up at me with huge pleading almost girl-like brown eyes. 

“Mm, may I, Jonny?” He said my name slowly savoring the taste of it on his lips, I saw him lick them earnestly. It took me back. He almost never says my name.

I didn’t exactly know what he was asking to do to me but his pleading eyes and sexy inspiring voice compelled me to agree.

Quietly and slowly, he pulled my briefs down and admired my tight ass for a moment or two. I smiled shyly, blushing deep red. Our sexual moments never went this far!

I was twitching with juices making my cleanly shaved ass nice and wet. He lapped up some, licking my virgin hole and kissing deep inside of me. I moaned loudly throwing myself back on the blue pillows. He let his spit flow in me. I loved the feel of Hadji's long tongue in me.

He then removed his blue shirt and beige shorts. He got off the bed urging me to follow. I didn't keep him waiting. He made me kneel in front of him and told me what to do. I got excited at the thought I'd deep-throat his cock framed by bushy black pubes neatly trimmed. My 8 in. cock shook more violently now and was bubble-gum pink.

I revealed his massive cock. I licked me lips and whimpered. I silently wondered how the hell I would fit it in my mouth. I gripped it firmly and put the head of it in my mouth. I sucked it eagerly, loving the taste. Shivers flew to my cock making it swell as I heard Hadji’s hungry groans and mumbles.

It wasn’t the first time I'd seen his big, dark, beautiful cock. We'd taken showers together and easily changed in front of each another since we first met. I always stole glances and I know he did the same. He was so sexy I couldn’t resist sneaking up on him sometimes.

He gripped my head and pushed his cock down my throat, I started to choke on his huge 9 inches. I felt Hadji's cock strain before he shot his first load down my throat. I tried to relax my throat but it was too much for me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let me go yet. Another hot load went in my throat and then a third. He finally released me pulling himself out. I fell back choking trying to swallow his rich cum, sweat covering every inch of me, but I loved the tangy smell of it plus our jizz.

Hadji pulled me to my feet and into his arms apologizing and kissing me. 

“It’s okay.” I said still gasping for air. 

“No its not Jonny. I shouldn’t have even started this.” 

I was way too horny for him to stop now. “No Hadj..I want you!” I pushed him back on the bed. I quickly positioned myself on top of him. His breath quickened when I pushed him inside of me. It felt so fucking good!

I gasped when I got him balls deep. I'd played with myself before so even though I was a virgin it didn’t hurt a lot.

I started to ride him bravely, loving the feel of his throbbing cock deep in me. It didn’t take long for an orgasm to go 𝓚𝓐𝓑𝓞𝓞𝓜 into me. I screeched when it happened. I felt my ass tighten around his growing cock. I let out quick sharp winces as I started to cum.

Our hips slammed together as I bucked hard to make Hadji cum. It felt so good and he agreed when I heard the words fly out of his mouth, “Yes, Jonny baby, fuck!” He stopped my hips and I felt his cum shoot in me. “Ahh, ahh, mmm!” Was all the noise I could make as another orgasm slammed into me FAST & HARD.

We covered our selves up and got comfortable beneath the sheets of my bed. I snuggled up next to him, listening as his heart beat and breathing slowed to a steady rate.

Hadji kissed my lips tenderly before pulling me closer to him and stroked my blonde locks. Soon, we both let sleep take us over.


End file.
